Oxygen bleaching agents, for example hydrogen peroxide, are typically used to facilitate the removal of stains and soils from clothing and various surfaces. Unfortunately such agents are extremely temperature rate dependent. As a result, when such agents are employed in colder solutions, the bleaching action of such solutions is markedly decreased.
In an effort to resolve the aforementioned performance problem, the industry developed a class of materials known as “bleach activators”. However, as such materials rapidly lose their effectiveness at solution temperatures of less than 40° C., new organic activators such as 1-cyano-N,N,N-trimethylmethanaminium chloride were developed. In general, while such activators may be effective in lower temperature water conditions, they impart offensive odors to wash liquors, and are hygroscopic, which results in product instability, handling drawbacks and efficiency drawbacks. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved organic activator.